Randomness At LunchTime in Konoha High
by Wild'nFree
Summary: So THIS is what the some of the Rookie 9 do at lunch time... Based off of my own experiences during lunch time...  NaruHina SasuSaku Don't read if your not a teen...
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha high at Lunch Time**

At lunch time Konoha High was always busy (and extremely loud). The cafeteria was always chaotic and a messy and somehow it always led back to Konoha Highs most infamous group. And it was always started by Uzumaki Naruto.

Today he was arguing with Choji about the BEST type of ramen. (They both had agreed that every flavor of ramen wa delicious, but they still had to argue about the BEST type.)

"Miso!"

"Pork!"

"Miso!"

"Pork!"

"Miso is the best, hands down!" Naruto stood up and slammed his hands down on the old lunch table, Choji soon following suit. They were yelling at each other directly into each other's faces. The other students (and teachers) had gotten used to how the friends at that table acted toward each other, so they ignored the commotion.

"Dobe, sit down," Sasuke sighed, glancing down at his half rotting food. He leaned his face on one of his hands, his other arm was being cuddled by their only pink-haired friend.

"You both are wrong!" Kiba yelled, slamming his hands onto the cafeteria table. He wanted to join in the argument. In and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at their friends.

Hinata was silent in the corner, wondering how their old, circular, grafitied lunch table could possible endure all this abuse, day after day. One day it might give in on them all if they kept on treating it this way...

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Sakura yelled loudly, silencing the cafeteria.

"Smooth, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, sitting down, mumbling to himself. "You made the whole school stare at us as if we're some kind of freak show."

"You're the freak," Sasuke said, crossing his arms, "The rest of you are the show."

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined, her big green eyes filling up with sadness.

Kiba, Choji, and Naruto just shrugged hm off and dug into their food, wishing that it was ramen instead.

**A/N: I have now done a Konoha High FF like the rest of the Naruto lovers. I feel like I now fit in. :)**

**Anyway, this story will be about the randomness they speak (and argue) about at lunch time and ONLY at lunch time. It brings me back to the randomness me and my friends speak about at lunch time...**

**I'm kinda iffey about Sasuke's line at the end... I think I heard it somewhere before...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto, and maybe not even Sasuke's ending line...**


	2. HENTAI!

**Randomness At Lunch Time in Konoha High**

Hinata tried to remember when the conversation took this odd—and highly disturbing— turn. They started off lunch by talking about the best and worst teachers in the school (Hinata never saying who she thought was the worst teacher; she was to nice for her own good sometimes) and somehow it graduely changed to a deep conversation about hentai and the art and talent needed to draw it.

Hinata couldn't listen to them anymore, she felt as if her face was going to burn off from the heat radiating off of her blush.

"It's better than actual porn because you don't have to see something gross that might be on one of the peoples' bodies," Kiba said, taking a bite of his food. He made it sound like this wasn't a very akward thing to say at the lunch table...

Naruto agreed with him. "Yeah, their usually drawn really good and they don't have any flaws or faults."

"I like the ones with food in them," Choji said, adding to the conversation. The rest of the guys at the table agreed with him (Sasuke didn't say anything, of course).

"Somehow the food adds SOMETHING to the hentai, I just don't know what," Kiba said, thinking about how that was possible.

"It has the two things guys love the most," ino said non-chalantley, rolling her eyes at the boys at her table, picking at her salad. "Hentai has naked women and food."

A round of "Amens" and one wolf whistle was heard around the table, the boys agreeing completely with Ino's statement. Hinata wondered when all the boys became openly perverted.

"I wish I could draw it!" Naruto complained loudly, leaning back in his chair his hands crossed behind his head. Some of the guys agreed with him, while some of them said that they were fine with not knowing how to draw hentai; they just liked staring at the pictures.

Kiba smirked. "Hinata knows how to draw it."

Hinata's face became a bright flouresent red. "N-n-no I d-d-don't-t..." All eyes were on her now, all of them bigger than they usually were (except for Kiba's). Hinata was slowly backing away from the table, moving a millimeter a second, wanting to leave this table. It was unbearibly awkward for her.

"Is he serious, Hinata?" Ino asked, eyes wide. Hinata was about to pass out, she could just feel it...

"OH MY GOD, HINATA YOU GOTTA TEACH ME!" Naruto yelled, jumping up out of his navy blue seat. The cafeteria wasn't phased anymore by him randomly yelling out weird things, so no one looked up from their friends or ther food.

"U-ummm," Hinata stuttered out. "C'mon, Hinata lets go! You can teach me it outside!" He grabbed both of their backpacks and ran out of the cafeteria, the teachers staring at him with raised eyebrows, but deciding not to question it and went back to talking between themselves. It would end up better for everyone if they didn't know what the blonde teen was up to.

"Naruto, give me my stuff back!" Hinata called after him, standing up and ran toward the door, lightly pushing on one of the doors to let her through. The doors closed behind the blue haired girl quietly.

"They should get together," The whole table said together.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Someones gotta even Naruto out."

"Poor Hinata," Ino sighed, stabbing a peice of lettuce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunch-Time**

"Which flavor is this?"

"I believe that that's Bubblegum."

"Na, that's Strawberry Daquiri!"

"you just want it to be an alcoholic drink!"

"So what?"

"Eww! It was Butter Popcorn!"

"Why would Butter Popcorn be pink? That makes no sense!"

"Your face makes no sense!"

"Maybe we gotta defective pack!"

"Maybe you all are colorblind!"

"Hey!"

"No offense to Akamaru, of course!"

"Hey! Get all of your dirty hands out of my jelly beans!"

"Hehe, I wonder where all of their hands have been!"

"Naruto, you nasty!"

"Dobe, give me a black licorice."

"Get it yourself!... Here Teme..."

"Suskue OWNS Naruto!... Hey, bth of you don't give me that look!"

"I say we make him choke on this Root-Bear flavored jelly bean!

"I agree with you completly."


End file.
